This invention relates to a structure for adjusting gap between an anchor seat and a needle drum seat of a circular knitting machine and specifically an improved structure for an anchor seat coupled with a cam for preventing knitting needle located in the needle drum seat from hitting the cam or dropping thereby for the circular knitting machine to achieve smooth and precise knitting operation.
A conventional anchor seat A (shown in FIG. 1) for a circular knitting machine usually includes a base A1 which has a slant positioning bore A11 for housing a fastening bolt C to engage with a lower lozenge ring B. The anchor seat A does not have adjustment means to fine tune the gap formed between the needle drum seat A2. Hence the end surface A2 of the anchor seat A has to be fabricated very precisely during machining to match the cam E. Too thick or too thin of the end surface will result in the knitting needles hitting the cam E or dropping of needles (located in the needle drum seat D) during knitting operation.
However conventional anchor seat cannot totally eliminate the problems resulting from not precision of machining. Unless it is made extremely precise, a slightly too thick will cause the gap between the needle drum seat and cam too small and result in the needles located in the needle drum seat hitting the cam; a slightly too thin will cause the gap between the needle drum seat and cam too large and result in the needles located in the needle drum seat dropping during knitting operation. All this will cause defect of the knitting fabric. Hence unless the anchor seat is precisely made, the subsequent operation will be adversely affected.